1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to neural networks and, more specifically, to using neuron groups to inhibit noise in an audio signal.
2. Description of the Background Art
A common problem that developers of signal processing applications face is the need for effective noise reduction algorithms. Modem approaches to noise reduction primarily use a time-frequency (e.g., spectrogram) approach, where an audio signal is decomposed into frequency bands. By identifying frequencies associated with noise, the frequency components of the noise can be removed from the signal.
However, most of these approaches tend to damage the signal as well, and may also miss stray noises that are not pronounced with enough significance for the noise reduction algorithms to detect them. As a result, the quality of the signal may be degraded, without removing all of the noise components.
Accordingly, what is desired is a noise cleanup mechanism that can enhance desired signal components and eliminate non-signal components.